


Home

by afterism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a true sense of tradition, they set out to have sex in every room of their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> (posted here jan 2012, as part of an 'archiving old fic i'm still fond of!' drive. :D)

i. _hallway_  
It had all been Sirius' idea, of course. Right from the very beginning, from the first kiss to the first shag in the prefects' bathroom, Sirius had been behind every bold move between them and Remus had been simply powerless to refuse. Even when he had suggested the ludicrous dare of shagging in every room in Hogwarts (Remus had been wholly, utterly and unconvincingly against it), he had _somehow_ been persuaded and they got away with it for two terms and a thoroughly enjoyable Christmas break before Filch almost caught them in Slughorn's Potions room, and they had been forced to stop (and then came the making of the Marauder's Map, but that's another story).

This was _almost_ another one in the list of Sirius' ideas that Remus had originally tried to refuse but got sucked in regardless – but, for once, he had positively adored the idea, moving in together and finally getting the privacy he had always craved (no more quick fumbles in the work toilets, thankyouverymuch). Thankfully Remus had been the one to ultimately decide on their new home, and so now they were hauling in boxes and dragging in bags to this, their small, modest flat that was simply perfect because it was _theirs_.

As soon as James and Peter had left (which several shrieks of 'Oh Merlin, I don't want to know!' as Sirius gave exact details of why those two needed to leave, and now) Remus found himself delightfully pressed up against the marginally cracked hallway wall and Sirius bearing down on him, one hand already down his trousers and kissing him ferociously. He ran his fingers through Sirius' hair, tugging him closer as his hand wrapped around Remus' erection and his fingers found that exact ticklish spot on his back that made Remus squirm forward, pushing harder into the moment with a helpless (and partially stifled) giggle

Remus moaned loudly simply because he could, his shirt and jumper somehow already having been pulled off and Sirius was biting and licking at his chest while his hand still pumped his length expertly, a twist at the end because he knew it sent fiery stars up Remus' spine. His slippery hands struggled to cling onto the wall and he felt himself slipping down, molten something smouldering in his belly as Sirius leaned up to envelop him in another kiss and brought him to a shuddering climax with a final squeeze, heating up the entire hallway in a flash of smothering warmth.

ii. _living room_  
The first room they stumbled into was dusty but light, a large window splaying out the city from their third floor vantage point. There was a disused fireplace and an old sofa covered with an off-white sheet in the middle of the room, facing the window, and a sparse fur rug laid out in front on the bare wooden floorboards. Sirius wasted no time in running and leaping onto the sofa with a joyous squeal, ignoring the way it creaked and groaned wearily beneath his weight. 

Smiling lightly, Remus made his way over in the more conventional method and knelt down on the rug directly in front of Sirius. He quirked an eyebrow at him and Remus replied with a sheepish grin, before leaning forward to unbutton and unzip Sirius' slacks then hooking his fingers over the hem of both them and his boxers, pulling them down as far as possible. Barely a moment passed before his hand was wrapped around the base of Sirius' hardening cock and his tongue was flicking over the slit, circling the head then moving down to lick over the hot vein running up the underside as his other hand teasingly cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm. Sirius bucked once, uncontrollably, then settled with a slow, warm groan and small keening noises with every swipe.

Remus gently squeezed the base as he lent forward again to take him in, fighting back the gag reflex and swallowing around his length. Sirius fisted both hands into his hair and leant back, arching his spine and pushing his hips up, only to have them forcefully pushed back down again as Remus made a small choking sound and glared up at him, though Sirius just chuckled. Holding the eye contact, Remus only pulled back a little way before rubbing the flat of his tongue against his penis, stroking his hands over the enticingly protruding hips and making a low humming noise at the back of throat, his heavy-lidded gaze causing Sirius to tighten his grip and urge him on faster. 

He came with a grin and strangled cry of 'Ohgod _yes_ Moony!'

iii. _kitchen_  
A small breakfast table was pushed up against one wall, a faded chequered cloth thrown over it and a congealed _something_ sitting on top that the previous owners had thoughtfully left. Luckily there was also a sideboard running along two of the walls and so Remus was bent over those, a little left of the sink, with Sirius gripping him from behind and kissing old scars across his back.

There was a lot of fumbling as they found their well-worn rhythm and Remus tried to find a decent grip on the wooden surface, ending up clinging onto the side of the sink. The hard edge on the sideboard was digging into his stomach and he wasn't really enjoying the prospect of splinters, but then Sirius shifted his angle slightly and the flush that spread through his body made it completely worth it.

iv. _bathroom_  
The bathroom led off from the front room and was possibly the tiniest lived-in space that Remus had ever seen. There was only just enough room for a toilet, sink and chipped bathtub (no shower in sight), and even then he had to breathe in to move between them, leaning unsteady over the sink to reach the bath taps. Sirius pretended to help by grabbing onto his hips, but in the small space this was more intimate than Remus needed right now, and as soon as the taps started spluttering out lukewarm water (Remus quickly heated it up with a flick of his wand) he shooed Sirius out of the room so he could finish filling it up without them seriously harming each other through a slipped foot or misplaced elbow.

Sirius, of course, was having none of it. Squeezing around Remus, he had stepped into the bath before it was even half full and determinedly pulled Remus in with him, causing some of the water to splash over the sides and the taps to dig into his back. They shifted and squirmed and giggled as Remus added in far too much of the bubble bath he had thoughtfully brought and they attempted to submerge themselves comfortably under the water; the only success being the suds and streams they managed to slop onto the floor. 

It reminded him of the claustrophobic moments hiding in cupboards, sneaking from Filch and finding themselves pressed far too close in cramped, dark holes; of the giggling and whispering and fingers-against-lips silence as they waited to make their escape; of the first time lips-against-lips and forgetting about escape altogether. He closed his eyes and imagined they were still crouching down in a corner of an empty corridor, fingers tangled in each other's hair and not a single spell to hide them.

Back in the bathtub, Sirius wiped away a collection of bubbles from his shoulder and replaced them with his tongue.

v. _bedroom_  
Remus had already chosen and brought in a wide double bed, with soft cotton sheets and a sumptuous feather duvet when each other wasn't _quite_ warm enough. Still damp from the highly impractical bath, still kissing and touching and utterly in love with one another, they stumbled across towards it and collapsed onto it in a tangle, rolling a few times as they made for the centre of the bed and fought for control.

Remus ended up on top by pinning Sirius' arms above his head and kissing him fondly, giving easy surrender. They moved together with a practised, comfortable ease and although they knew every spot to make the other squirm, they took their time in touching and exploring. Sirius ran a hand down the length of Remus' back, cupping his arse as Remus held his head in both hands and delved deeper into the kiss, sliding tongue against tongue and only breaking for a gasp for more air. 

With a series of fluid movements Remus was inside him and building up speed, rocking their hips in time and lost in their private world of sweat and heat and kisses, meshed together with lips and tongue and limbs, oblivious to the rest of the world and the faded sunset that was filtering through their window, dousing everything in golden and pink hues. They giggled lightly they got caught up in the sheets and groaned as they climbed towards the edge together and leapt off, their hands clasped.

In a serene afterglow moment, Remus thought about what colour they should paint the bedroom walls then fell asleep, curled up against Sirius' chest.


End file.
